love is hard
by shelbe10
Summary: so after the attack dimitri never turned he and rose contineu there reliship but will someone else come between them plus lissa and christian have a surprise to its my first fan fic review and tell me what ya think thanxxx
1. Chapter 1

it had been a week since the attack me and Dimitri and i hadn't had time together since the nite in the cabin ever one had been so shocked that they had given us a week off me and Lissa were going shopping tomorrow with 7 guardians Dimitri was one i was happy i was sitting in room when i heard a knock at the door i got up to answer it only in min shorts and a red tank top that said 'fast fast fast'when i opened the door it was Lissa she walked rite in

'hey'lissa said i could tell she wanted to tell me something but i didn't know what

'hey whats wrong'i asked

she gave me a worried slach sad face and said'im pregent'

i couldn't say anything not at all i just looked at her in shocked and finally i said'does christian knw'

'yea ur the first one to knw'

'oh'was all i could say

'yea.......listen I'm suppose to meet christian in 15 Min's so ill talk to u later on ok'

'k'with that she left god she was pregnant what would we do omg i had to get at least a hour of sleep we where meeting in 2 hours

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when i woke up earlier i was happy bc i would get to see Dimitri so i dressed in skinny jeans that showed my butt really good and i navy blue shirt that had the peace sign on it it was tight in the chest area but not to tight shoes i had on Sperry's with that i walked down to where i was suppose to meet the rest of them

when i walked up i expected Dimitri to at least look up but he didn't it pissed me off he was going to regret it

'hey'i said as i walked up to Lissa

'hey'she was happy i could tell through the bond her and christian had talked and it was good i was just about to ask how things had went but dimitri came up beside me and told us it was time to leave i didn't even look at him as i turned away i saw out the Connor of my eye that he had a confused look on his face ha i saw one new guardian he was cute he smiled at me and said his name was Justin Elmore so guardian Elmore he walked with me to car and helped me and sat by me when we got out the car he stayed close to me we walked in my favorite store areopotale store as i looked at shirts i saw Justin coming up beside me with something in his hands

'hey i thought this would look good on you'he held up a shirt it was really cute it was lime with words that had areo on it in pink i was buying it

'thanks its really cute im gonna buy It i smiled at him and he smiled back at me and walked away i stared after him i felt someones eyes on me i knew it had to be Dimitri i wasn't even mad at him anymore but i couldnt stop staring at him

we checked out and went to 6 other stores when we wer finally done we all got back in the car i sat next to Justin again and Dimitri was behind me i wasn't even really trying to make him jealous but i think i was i was just talking to Justin and laughing and smiling alot when we got back to the school we all got out Justin walked me back to my dorm and rite before i went in he kissed me not like a peck but a real kiss it was nice and part of me liked it after that he told me goodnight and left i walked up to my room and changed back in my PJ's about 15 Min's later i heard a knock at my door and got up to see who it was when i opened it Dimitri stood there

so what do u think good bad its my first so tell me if i should do more and review pleazzzzzzz telling me what u think thanx

xoxoxoxo shelbe


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri stood there looking down at with so much hurt in his eyes i felt like i would die knowing that i had done that i steped inside so he could come in he walked in and sat on my bed he looked up at me and i couldn't take it so i looked away we sat there for like 10 Min's in silence finally i said something

'hey'i wasn't looking at him i was staring out the window next thing i knew he was right in front of me kissing me it felt so good to have his lips pressed against mine it was like the whole world stopped it felt so good i couldn't take it i wrapped my arms around him and pushed him onto the bed i climbed on top my butt was resting on his lower abs and his hands where pushing my shirt up i leaned up i took it off exposing my red lace bra which i looked hot in i leaned back down on him and kept kissing him somehow i was under him now i pushed his shirt up over his head exposing his abs then he was kissing my neck moving down(sorry cant really put what happened after that but u all get the idea rite)

after that i laid against dimitri chest he wrapped his arms around me and said

'Roaz i love you so much'with that i couldn't help but with remember what i had done earlier today with Justin god i felt so bad

'i love you to'i said

'then why did u kiss guardian elmore'

i couldn't say anything nothing at all i just sat there i knew that he had seen us but i had hoped that what we just did would stop the questions but guess not i heard Dimitri sign and mumble something under his breath

'roza please'i just buried my head into his chest never wanting to tell him way i just said

'im so sorry please forgive knew he understood me he just rubbed my back and said

'its ok'with that he got up and left i didn't know what had just happened but part of didnt belive that everything was ok with that thought i drifted off to sleep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i woke up the next morning and put on skinny jeans and white and blue shirt with sandals i looked hot bc the pants showed my butt and the shirt showed my upper leave classes started tomorrow and i was going to enjoy it walked down to the cafeteria and got a granola bar and milk i saw Lissa sitting with christian Eddie and Adrian i walked p to the table and sat by Eddie

'hey'i said to lissa

'hey guess what'

'what'i asked

'well me decide if its a boy we will name it aj and if its a girl we will name it lily'they where cute names

'kewl so does anyone else know'i asked

'u guys and where going to tell headmaster later on today'

'kewl'i could see out the Conner of my eye someone was walking up but i didn't pay any attion to them but i wished i had cause it was Justin he walked up and asked to speak to me in private Lissa gave me a confused look and so did everyone else when we where walking out Dimitri was walking out also i think he was just trying to see what we where going to talk about but he went one way and we went the other way when we where in the forest he finally stopped and turned around and looked at me up in down he stopped and my lips then down to chest back up to my face i acked like i didn't notice

'hey listen about last night we-'but i was cut off my his lips crashing into mine i couldn't help but kiss him back part of me wanted to but part of me wanted to stop then Dimitri came into my mind how he had said everything was ok and how much he loved me and i pushed him away

'what are you doing'he asked in a confussed voice

'im sorry but i cant i have a boyfriend and i love him and i cant do this I'm really sorry i said i looked at him and i felt the same way i had felt last night when Dimitri had came to my room he had that hurt look in his face and i felt so bad i wanted to tell him i was just joking but i couldn't we sat there in silence until finally he turned around and walked away i sat there and just looked at the spot that he had just been i just stood there i don't know how long i thought i had heard something but i didn't pay attion to it then i felt 2 strong arms wrap around me from behind i turned around to look up into his deep brown eyes that i loved so much i smiled at him and said

'hey'

'hey why are you just standing here'he asked

'i don't know i guess i didn't want to leave'was all i could say even though i knew why i hadn't moved but i couldn't tell him that

'oh'was all he we sat there in perfect silence just staring into each other eyes finally i kissed him and he kissed me right back i wrapped my arms around his neck we stood there for at least 10 Min's just kissing it was wonderful until someone cleared there throat we and turned around to see who it was

ooh who do u think it is review review review ill try to post a new chapter later on tonight or tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

when i turned around there stood my mother yup Janie Hathaway stood there looking so pissed i thought she was going to kill us both

"WHAT IS GOING HERE"she said in a growl

"well hi to you to mom"i said she gave me a look that made me want to hide forever

"guardian Hathaway"Dimitri started"well you see me and rose are in love"

"WHAT"SHE SCEARMED"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE IN LOVE YOU TWO ARE GUARDIANS ITS NOT RIGHT IT WILL NEVER WORK YOU TWO DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER AND IF YOU DO IT IS IN A MENTOR AND STUDENT REALISHIP WAY ONLY THAT WAY AND ALWAYS HA IN LOVE HOW CAN YOU TWO BE IN LOVE"

"mom if you just le-"

"NO SHUT UP YOUNG LADY YOU WILL TALK WHEN I TELL YOU TO UNDERSTAND"i just shook my head i had never been scared of my mother before but now i was

"GUARDIAN BELIVO HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST AND NOW THIS IS GOING TO RUIN YOU BOTH OF YOU LOVE IS FOR MORIO ONLY THEM IN ARE WORLD NOT US LOVE IS NOT FOR US NEVER"we just sat there and let her talk all the things she was saying was making sense

"do you really want to ruin her life belivo this will ruin her now if you don't care about yourself ok but don't ruin her life she will be judge for the rest of her life when a attack happens she wont put herself in front of Lissa she will put herself in front of you she is going to take that chance of getting her best friend killed all for you she will never be able to live with herself and all because of you don't do this don't ruin both of you for love...love that is forbidden don't do it"with that she walked away i turned around and the look at Dimitri the look he had on his face was a look i had been hoping he wouldn't but he did

"hey dont pay attion to her she is just being a bitch come on lets go to the cabin"i started to walk away but he didnt move i turned around to see him still in that spot

"hey look at me"i put my hand under his chin so he could look me in the eyes but he turned his head away it hurt to have him do that but i tried again but this time he grabbed my hands and looked down at me the look in his eyes was pain,sad,everything i never wanted to see in his eyes he said

"rose she is right i cant do that to you i may not care about myself anymore but i do care about you if we do this it will ruin us and i don't want that for you"

"dimitri what are you saying"i asked i already knew what he was saying but i was hoping i wasnt right

"roz-"he caught his self"rose we cant do this it is wrong im sorry but we cant"with that he walked away i stood there tears running down my face he had just said we couldn't be together anymore no he was all i wanted now he couldn't have meant it god i hope he didn't but part of me knew he had and there wasn't going to be a us anymore i started walking back to my dorm to lay down i couldn't handle seeing anyone right now if lissa wanted me she could come and find me when i got to my room i layed down and cried apperaly someone had knocked but i hadn't heard but i did hear a key being put into a door and then i heard it open i wasn't facing the door so i couldn't tell who it was but then i felt 2 strong arms wrap around me i turned around and looked into blue eyes Justin eyes i just cried into his chest for a long time he didn't ask what was wrong he just held me and i liked it finally i looked up at him

"hey"

"hi"

"sorry about the fireworks its just been a hard day"

"yeah i know i ummmm never left the forest after this morning"

"oh so you heard"

"yeah"

"sorry you had to hear"

"its ok"we sat in silence until i fell asleep a couple hours later i woke up and found a note by my door that said

**rose meet me in the forest by the cabin in a half hour i have something very important to tell you**

that was all it said no name no nothing well i have i better get ready

**_i know not the best i wrote this last night at 4am so yeah i was tired but who do you think it is oh and i know some of you have been saying the gammar is bad i tryed to do better what do you think did i oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW i love them all _and who do you want rose to end up well ill try to update later tonite or tomorrow **

**xoxoxoxoxo,shelbe**


	4. Chapter 4

ok so im so sorry guys but idk when i will be able to update im not feeling well and its hard for me rite now to look at the screen my head is spinning idk whats wrong with me but i just dont feel good ill try to get better soon and write im sorry

xoxoxoxoxoxox,shelbe


	5. Chapter 5

when i got to the cabin i stood there for like 10 Min's finally when i was ready to give up on who ever wrote the note i heard something coming from behind the cabin so i walked around to the back the sight that i saw made me stop in my tracks there stood Dimitri and Tasha KISSING i couldn't move i felt like someone had ripped out my heart and stepped on it i finally gained control and walked away i couldnt help but cry i ran and cried i don't know how long i cried and ran but it must have been long because it had started raining and someone was screaming my name i didn't care who it was i just wanted to forget about what i had just seen suddley someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around

"rose what are you doing runing in the rain"justin asked

"sorry ill go back to my room"with that i started running back to my room i knew he was following me but i didn't care i just wanted to cry i ran to my dorm and up to my room i tried to open the door before Justin made it up the stairs but my hands were so slippery when i finally got the door open he was right behind me i didn't care anymore i just opened my door and and went to my bed and fell on it i heard Justin shut the door and i felt the bed go down a little next to me

"rose sweetie please tell me whats wrong"Justin asked i didn't want to remember what i had saw i didn't want to i couldn't

"i cant im so sorry Justin i just don't want to remember it"

"its ok you don't have to tell me sweetie"

"thanks Justin"i layed in his arms till i fell asleep i dreamed of Dimitri and Tasha i woke up sweaty Justin was gone i got up and walked to the bathroom and washed my face i went back to lay down but i couldn't go to sleep i still couldn't come up with who sent the note finally it came to me Tasha but why would she do that so i got up changed clothes out of my now damp clothes into some areo shorts and a blue tank top it had stopped raining but just in case i put on my jacket so i walked down to the cabin when i got to it i knocked on it then the door opened with Tasha standing there she looked at me for a min then smiled

"so you saw me and dimitri earlier"she asked

"yea why would you do that"

"because earlier when i was coming to the cabin i saw something that caught my eye two people kissing then a very mad mother it was very nice to watch plus the ending where Dimitri brooke your little heart i wanted to jump out and laugh at you then but i thought hey why not make her watch me and Dimitri make out and let her see how fast he moved on and goosh was it wroth it if you could see how red your eys are how long did you cry hours"i just started at her how could she be so hateful i hadn't done anything to her nothing i wanted to hit her so bad but i knew i couldn't

"why"

"because you are the reason why he didn't accept you are the reason why he didn't wont to sleep with me or have my kids and i didn't know then that it was cause of you but now i think i payed you back"i couldn't say anything i just started i felt tears building up

"ughhhh don't cry well yes cry but not here i have been waiting up all night waiting up for you to see how you look and it was worth it so now i gonna go to bed goodnight roza"she started to shut the door but stopped

"oh and he still didn't take the job but we are dating and i will be at court with you all so see ya"with that she shut the door i just stood there until finally i build up enough strength to walk back to my room i didn't care if i got caught i just felt so alone when i finally made it back to my room i layed there and let silent tears fall down my face when it was time to get dressed i looked at myself i had never cried over a guy and ill be damned if Tasha saw me like this again so i put some eye liner on and the shirt Justin had told me i should get with jeans that where tight on the butt area the shirt was great i looked great and i wasn't going to let Tasha see my week side never again so i made my way down to the caf and i was stopped by my mother god what did she want now

"rose yeasterday i kinda went over bored with everything if you and dimitri love each other then im ok with it"i just looked at her tears building up in my eyes

"oh rose sweetie I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry"

"mom it doesn't matter what you think now me and Dimitri are not together anymore he is with Tasha"she just stared at me shock and sadness in her eyes

"listen I'm hungry so im gonna go to the caf if you want to talk you will have to wait till after my classes ok"she just shook her head and walked away great my mother had come around to me and Dimitri realiship the only problem was that we didn't have one anymore ughhhh my life sucked big time

**ok so what did you all think i know im such a b***h for doing that to her but you have to go through the bad things in life to get to the good things idkk i just made that up but anyway im may go to the doc tomorrow so idkk if i will be able to update and i may go ova my mama house so it may be a long time till i update if i go ova there but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

when i got to the caf i got the same thing i all ways did i sat with Lissa and the rest of the gang

"hey"i said to lissa

"hey did you hear about Dimitri and Tasha"i felt pain she didnt know about me and Dimitri

"yeah there dating right"

"yeah and she is going to court with us how great is that"it was horrible but instead i said

"yeah its great I'm gonna go for walk before class"through the bond Lissa asked if everything was ok i said yeah and left when i was walking out i saw Dimitri was standing guard against the window i didn't pay any attion to him he had hurt me so what was the point we were not getting back together so why waste my time on him when i was half way to the door i could see out the conor of my eye he was looking at me so when i got to the door i bumped into someone they caught me by the waist and pulled me i looked up into those wonderful blue eyes it seemed like Justin was all ways there when i needed someone

"sorry i didnt mean to"

"its ok hey your wearing the shirt"he looked me over"and i was right it looks great on you

i blushed"thanks "

"where you going"

"oh i was going to go on a walk"

"oh ok"he started to walk away but i turned around and stopped him

"hey wanna come with me"he smiled and said

"i love to"i smiled to i didn't realize it then but i gave him the smile that i only gave Dimitri and i could tell Dimitri was looking at us but i didn't care i was starting to like Justin we left the caf and walked until it was time for classes to start i was almost to my class when Justin said something

"do you want to meet up after your classes and practice i mean i know you your traing is up but i could show you some new moves"i was so happy i couldn't help but smile again the same smile i only gave Dimitri but i was starting to like Justin and i didn't care i would use it

"that would be great"with that i walked to my first class the rest of the day was long and boring i couldn't wait till the end so me and Justin could practice i was so excited when the bell rang i got so fast and ran to the gym i was so happy i didn't pay any attion to anything just so happy i got to see Justin but in the middle of getting there i bumped into someone and that someone was Tasha

"oh rose watch it"

"sorry"i mumble real fast and started to walk away but she grabbed my arm

"where are you going that your running so fast"

"nun of your business"i said walking away

"um yes it is YOU bumped into ME so you have to tell me"

"fine I'm going to the gym to meet one of the guardians"i didn't say which

"well ok i know its not Dimitri because im going to meet him now so bye...roza"i just rolled my eyes and started back running to the gym when i finally got there i went to the changing room and put on some yoga pants and a pink muscle shirt i looked cute but at the same time bada*s when i walked out Justin was there stretching

"hey"i said as i walked over to him

"hey yourself"

after we got done stretching we began to fight i won twice and he won twice the last fight i put mite foot out and blanced myself on my hand and tripped i didn't think that one out that well and he fell onto of me we where so close staring into each other eyes i couldn't help but look at his lips i bit my lip i wanted to kiss him so bad just when i was moving my head towards his the door opened and Dimitri stood there looking shocked i groaned very low Justin pushed himself off me and helped me up

"gurdian belivo how may i help you"

"i thought i heard noises so i came to check it out but i found it"we all stood there in silence until finally i said something

"Justin I'm gonna go change thanks for the practice"he smiled and nodded i smiled back and walked to the back it took me 5 mins to get changed really i was going slow when i walked out no one was there i was happy Dimitri wasn't but i was kinda sad Justin wasn't i put my headphones on and turned it up all the way i put on "no surprise by daughtry" i was so into the music i didn't realize someone was behind me i turned around and there stood the one person i didn't want to see Dimitri

**soooo what do you think i know i said i was going to my moms but i am either tomorrow or Friday and she dosent have Internet so i don't know how long it will be until I'm able to update but anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. another author note srry

**watzzz up ok guys now i knw its been a long time since i updated but im bac and i wrote 2 chapters while i was with my mom i couldnt write more bc we moved so i had to pack den move den unpack and all that so i will try to update today ohhh and sckool starts bac in 5 days so i may not be able to update as more as i use to so i will try to update alot the rest of my summer so yea thats it thanx again for all the reviews i love and well keep on reviewing byeeeee**

**xoxoxxox,shelbe**


	8. Chapter 8

ok ok ok guys im so so so so so so sorry i havent updated in a long time sckool just started bac and its all crazy so wat im goin to do is take a break 4 a while till everything is uncrazy anymore it will probly only be a week but i have already have some of the chapters so yea and oh yeah this one person commented on my grammer and it really made me mad so all i gotta tell u is if u dont like it oh well dont read it easy as that i mean that goes out to that one person u can all go see the comment i think ull see it it is new but yeah if u think its bad oh well i dont care that how me and my friends talk oh and also after that one comment it made me mad so i dont wnt to like snap like that again so new rule if u dnt have nothin nice to say dont say nothin at all bc i will say sum bout it so yeah ill see u all in a week hopefully


End file.
